The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding embodiments of the technology. This description and any descriptions described herein are non-limiting and do not constitute an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed technology, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Conventional ear pieces can be bulky and uncomfortable as well as being limited in their technological abilities. Thus, the prospects for exploring new form factors for Ear-Tips have conventionally been limited.
Therefore, a need exists for more advanced in-ear utility devices that can facilitate the comfortable wearing of in-ear utility devices for long periods of time and under a variety of conditions, especially in relation to overcoming conventional issues of extreme discomfort and potential damage to the ear drum by not allowing the sound backpressure to have other means of escaping through.